Boku Wa Shounen Desu!
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa Ichirouta mirip banget sama cewek. Ia pun marah dan memutuskan untuk merubah penampilannya. OOC, lebay, my first fic in this fandom. RnR?


**Boku Wa Shounen Desu!**

Yaw! Ini fic pertama saia di fandom Inazuma Eleven. Harap maklum kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini. Happy reading^^

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven © Yasunori Matsuda**

**Boku Wa Shounen Desu! © 'Aka' no 'Shika' a.k.a me**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship & Humor**

**Main Chara : Ichirouta Kazemaru**

**Summary : Banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa Ichirouta mirip banget sama cewek. Ia pun marah dan memutuskan untuk merubah penampilannya.**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, alay, lebay, abal, slight chara bash, dll. Don't like, don't read!**

**Kantin SMP Raimundo**

Berdirilah seorang cowok berambut biru panjang yang diikat menyerupai _pony tail_. Cowok itu sedang menunggui temannya yang sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Mamoru, cepatlah sedikit! Ini sudah jam satu. Teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu kita," ujar cowok itu sembari membetulkan poninya yang agak berantakan. Terlihat dengan jelas mata coklat besarnya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Ummh, sabar sabar! Masih lapar, nih!" jawab sang teman yang bernama Mamoru itu sambil menyeruput kuah mi ramennya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia meneguk segelas besar air putih dengan cepat.

'Gila nih orang! Udah berapa mangkok ramen yang dia makan?' batincowok rambut biru itu yang diketahui bernama Ichirouta sambil menghela napas panjang.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit –karena Mamoru menambah ramen lagi-, mereka pun meninggalkan kantin yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Mereka menuju loker klub sepak bola untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang ganti, beberapa pasang mata cowok melirik ke arah Ichirouta dan Mamoru berjalan. Namun sepertinya cowok-cowok itu lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ichirouta. Ichirouta yang merasa diperhatikan oleh banyak cowok pun menjadi risih. Kemudian ia berbisik pada Mamoru, "kenapa mereka memandangiku terus, sih? Ada yang salah denganku, ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pelan ke arah mata-mata cowok yang memandangnya.

"Ah, mungkin mereka hanya kagum melihatmu karena waktu melawan SMP Teikoku kau berhasil menghalangi si cowok kecil itu untuk mencetak gol!" seru Mamoru dengan suara yang agak keras. Refleks Ichirouta menutup mulut sang kapten dan memandangi cowok-cowok tadi was-was.

"Shhh! Pelankan suaramu!" perintah Ichirouta dengan memasang tampang horor.

"Hehehe, gomen," ucap Mamoru sambil nyengir 5 senti (?).

Tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapan Ichirouta dan Mamoru lima orang cowok kelas 3 namun berbadan lebih besar daripada mereka. Mungkin badannya sebesar Kabeyama?

"Hai, Ichirouta. Hari ini kamu cantik banget, sih?" goda salah satu dari kelima cowok itu dengan senyuman yang bikin Ichirouta dan Mamoru ingin muntah darah.

"Iya, nih. Ichi-chan kok cantik banget?" goda teman cowok yang tadi. Kini sambil mencolek lengan kiri Ichirouta. Membuat Ichirouta naik pitam.

"A-apa mau kalian? Pakai bilang aku cantik segala lagi!" bentak Ichirouta seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke dua orang itu. Tak lupa ia memasang wajah seseram dan sehoror mungkin demi menakut-nakuti kedua –ralat- kelima cowok itu. Namun sepertinya cowok-cowok tadi malah semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Ichirouta.

"Wah wah. Jangan ngambek dong. Ntar kamu jadi jelek, lho!" ujar salah satu dari kelima cowok itu yang berdiri paling kiri.

"Haah! Urusai! Sekali lagi kalian menggodaku, kutendang kalian!" ancam Ichirouta sambil menggeret pergi Mamoru yang asyik tertawa karena melihat peristiwa di depannya. Dengan secepat mungkin Ichirouta berlari bersama Mamoru karena sepertinya kelima cowok tadi mengejarnya.

"Ichi-chaaannnn! Weit miiiii...!" seru kelima cowok itu berbarengan sambil berlari mengejar Ichirouta dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Weleh weleh, Ichirouta punya fans, nih!" goda Mamoru yang masih terus berlari mengimbangi lari cepatnya Ichirouta yang tampak amat sangat kesal.

"Fans gigimu! Hosh hosh... Mereka tuh orang gila, ya? Aku kan cowok! Masa dikatain cantik, sih? Hosh hosh hosh..." tanya Ichirouta dengan napas tersengal-sengal sambil tetap berlari kencang. Menghidari kelima cowok 'fansnya' itu.

"Habis, kamu emang beneran cantik, sih. Mana rambutmu itu berkibar-kibar kayak model iklan shampo itu, loh! Siapa ya, namanya? Emm, itu loh! Luna Mayat *author digerek Luna Maya*!" seru Mamoru sembari mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pendeknya. Hingga membuat Luna Maya dan Ichirouta muntaber (Sejak kapan Luna Maya jadi model iklan shampo di Jepang?).

"Iih! Kamu tuh, ya! Sebenarnya dukung siapa, sih? Mereka atau temen setimmu ini?" tanya Ichirouta sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jadi terlihat sangat manis *plak!*.

Mamoru hanya manyun-manyun mendengar balasan temannya itu. Mereka pun berjalan normal karena sepertinya kelima cowok tadi sudah tak mengejar lagi. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang klub, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara-suara tertawaan yang cukup aneh.

"Nyehehe..." terdengar tertawaan dari seseorang yang sudah dikenali oleh kedua orang itu.

"Kekeke..." nah, tertawaan yang satu ini tak dikenali oleh mereka berdua.

"Si-siapa itu, Ichirouta?" tanya Mamoru takut-takut. Ia takut kalau teman-teman yang sudah menunggu mereka berubah jadi zombie karena kelamaan menunggu.

"Kalau yang pertama sih, sudah pasti si nanas dread itu (Yuto Red.). Kalau yang satu lagi... aku gak tau," jawab Ichirouta dengan kaki bergegar. Bajunya sendiri ditarik-tarik oleh Mamoru.

"Udahlah, kita masuk aja, yuk!" ajak Mamoru yang sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan membuka pintu terdahulu. Kemudian menyusul Ichirouta di belakangnya. Kini malah ia yang mencengkram baju Mamoru.

"Ko-konnichiwa..." Mamoru dan Ichirouta mengucapkan salam bersamaan dengan gugupnya yang bersamaan juga. Semua yang di dalam ruang klub pun terdiam.

"Heh, sudah berapa lama kami harus menunggu kalian?" Yuto mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan memasang wajah Kenpachi-taichou yang lagi menyeringai.

"E-em, sepuluh menit...?" jawab Mamoru ragu-ragu. Di benaknya sudah berdiri Mamoru yang lain yang siap untuk menyeret Mamoru yang asli untuk kabur.

"Bapakmu sepuluh menit! Itung yang bener!" bentakan dari Shuuya yang OOC banget membuat Mamoru jantungan.

"So-sori, a-aku gak ngitung, tuh!" jawab Mamoru terpatah-patah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Liat, sekarang udah jam berapa!" tanya Ryuugo sembari menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

"Ja-jam..." Mamoru melirik ke arah jam dinding dan tercengang-cengang melihat penampakan di jam dinding tersebut. Ichirouta pun melongo ketika melihatnya.

"Oohh, baru jam dua. WHAT? JAM DUA!" teriak Mamoru dengan sangat OOC plus lebay banget.

"Huh, makanya. Sebagai kapten kamu musti disiplin dong! Jangan telat mulu!" ucap Shirou agak membentak.

"Baru sekali doang," sungut Mamoru sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju 10 senti *author ditinju Mamoru pake tinjuan semangat*.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri hukuman pada mereka berdua?" usul Shuuya sembari menyeringai lebar dan licik, terutama kepada Mamoru. Semua yang mendengar langsung setuju dan menyeringai licik.

"Nani..! Hukuman katamu?" tanya kedua sahabat yang sedang berdag-dig-dug itu dengan amat sangat keras bin kompak.

"Setujuuuu!" seru ketiga manajer klub sepak bola berbarengan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aki, Haruna, dan Natsumi?

"Apa hukuman yang tepat bagi mereka, ya?" tanya Asuka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau..." Natsumi berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mendapatkan ide dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Aki dan Haruna yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian mereka melakukan _huddle _(Readers: Lo pikir ini maen amefuto apa?).

"... begini... ya... ya begitu... OKE!" seru Natsumi setelah selesai berembuk-rembuk ria dengan kedua temannya itu. Kemudian mereka bertiga menyeringai mesum ke arah Mamoru dan Ichirouta.

'Iie...' batin kedua cowok manis itu *digampar Mamoru dan Ichirouta* merana. Mereka sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ketiga cewek itu.

"Kekeke!" ketiga cewek itu pun tertawa layaknya Hiruma yang ngeliat Sena keselek duren montong (?).

"Memangnya apa idemu, Natsumi?" tanya Kabeyama penasaran sembari mendekatkan diri ke Natsumi.

"Bagaimana kalau sepanjang latihan hari ini, mereka harus memakai pakaian layaknya seorang _cheerleaders_? Biar kami bertiga yang mendandaninya sekarang," itulah usul Natsumi. Membuat semua lelaki yang berdiri di sana –minus Ichirouta dan Mamoru- tersenyum mesum.

"APUAAA! NOOOO!" jerit Ichirouta dan Mamoru sambil berlari-lari gaje. 'Ternyata yang kami takutkan bener-bener terjadi...' batin mereka.

"Oke. Kami ke lapangan duluan, ya? Kami serahkan semuanya pada kalian bertiga," ujar Shinichi dan keluar dari ruang klub terlebih dahulu. Disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Sip, deh!" ujar Aki dan Haruna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Ichirouta dan Mamoru semakin ingin muntah.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Shuuya dan lainnya yang sudah lama banget menunggu pun bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip Ichirouta dan Mamoru yang sedang 'dipermak'. Mereka pun pergi ke ruang klub dan mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Shh, diam ya..." bisik Shuuya sembari menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya dan bersiap untuk mengintip.

Terdengar dari dalam ruangan, suara-suara teriakan dan jejeritan dari Ichirouta dan Mamoru. Sedikit terdengar suara bentakan dari Natsumi dan suara "KYA! KYA!" dari mulut duo AkiHaruna.

"Sabar dong, Ichi-chan. Ini bentar lagi kelar!" ujar Natsumi sembari mengaitkan sebuah pita ke rambut sang _defender_ 'cantik' tersebut.

"Iih, ogah pake gituan~!" rengek Ichirouta seraya meratapi nasibnya.

"Yapie! Mamoru udah selesai!" pekik Aki dan Haruna bersamaan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak "Kawai ne!" hingga membuat Mamoru hampir tuli.

"Err, apa-apaan ini?" gumam Mamoru sembari mengangkat rok mininya sedikit, hingga menampakkan paha putihnya. Membuat Shuuya yang mengintip paling depan mupeng.

"..." tanpa sadar darah keluar dari hidung Shuuya. Ternyata dia mimisan!

"Hummmpphhttt..." seluruh pria itu –minus Shuuya- berusaha untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Mata mereka sudah berkaca-kaca saking susahnya menahan tawa.

Shuuya pun merasa terganggu. Ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Dan ia pun menjerit dalam hati, 'Oh, no! Gue mimisan!' secepatnya ia kabur dari kerumunan pengintip itu.

Tunggu! Sebelum ia kabur, ia sempat melihat sebuah penampakan yang sangat menggugah seleranya (?) dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di situ sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan kerah bajunya. Ternyata Ichirouta sudah selesai 'dipermak' dan terlihat sangat cantik dan sekseh *author ngeres nih!*. Membuat sang _forward_ itu mimisan lagi.

"Gila! Itu Ichirouta kan? Weleh weleh, cakep bener!" seru Yuto sembari tersenyum mesum.

"Kayak cewek beneran! Sumpah!" tanggap Ryuugo yang matanya tetap memperhatikan Ichirouta. Hampir aja cowok ini mimisan.

"Nah, ayo kita keluar!" ajak Haruna bersemangat kepada keempat temannya itu. Ia pun membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Ogah! Gak mau! Kita mau di dalam aja!" rengek Ichirouta dan Mamoru layaknya anak kecil.

"E-eh, gak boleh! Kalian musti latihan di luar! Temen-temen udah pada nungguin," ujar Natsumi sambil marah-marah. Ia dan Aki pun menyeret kedua _cheerleaders_ 'jadi-jadian' itu keluar. Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa, kedua _cheerleaders_ itu pun keluar dengan kaki terseok-seok.

"Haah, ancur reputasi gue!" runtuk Ichirouta sambil menangis kepada Mamoru.

"Muka gue ancur~ hiksu hiksu..." balas Mamoru sembari menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mereka berlima pun menuju ke lapangan, dimana semua orang sudah menunggunya. Terlihat di sana-sini memperhatikan kedua _cheerleaders_ 'jadi-jadian' itu sembari terpukau-pukau. Cantik dan imut banget mereka itu. XD

"Eurr..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kya! Kawai!"

"Hiksu hiksu..."

Ichirouta dan Mamoru pundung di kursi pemain. Mencoba tabah dengan apa yang menimpa mereka itu.

Setelah latihan sampai kurang lebih jam lima sore, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah hampir malam. Dengan langkah seribu Ichirouta dan Mamoru ke ruang klub dan dengan impuls kecepatan dewanya (Kayak Agon aja?) mereka mengganti baju.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua sosok manusia sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang mesum yang amat sangat.

"Mamoru, besok aku mau rubah penampilan! Ini sangat membuatku malu! Masa aku dibilang mirip banget sama cewek oleh para penonton?" Ichirouta berkeluh kesah dan menginjak-injak baju _cheerleaders_ yang tadi dipakainya.

"Maksud?" tanya Mamoru polos.

"Liat dah, besok!" jawab Ichirouta meyakinkan dan memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Sepintas terlihat dua buah kepala manusia (?). Yang satu berkepala kayak nanas, yang satunya rambutnya bediri-diri.

"?" Ichirouta pun memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikan kedua penampakan itu.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Semua melihat ke arah lelaki itu. Semua merasa heran, rasanya belum pernah melihat orang itu. Namun, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang merasa pernah melihatnya.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, lelaki berambut biru pendek itu (Kurang lebih potongan rambutnya kayak Ciel Kuroshitsuji lah) pergi menuju ruang klub sepak bola SMP Raimundo. Sontak semua orang tercengo-cengo.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Ryuugo sambil menunju-nunjuk lelaki yang berperawakan manis itu.

"Eh? Kau tak mengenaliku?" tanyanya balik.

"Jangan bercanda! Kami tak mengenalimu," sambung Shuuya dengan gaya yang amat _cool_. Namun dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang-bayang kalau cowok itu berbaju _cheerleaders_ kayak Ichirouta kemarin.

"Ah, tapi kau manis juga..." sahut Natsumi terkagum-kagum. Membuat cowok 'tak dikenal' itu _sweatdropps_.

"A-aku ini Ichirouta," ujar cowok tadi tenang. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terpongo-pongo.

"Hiiiieee?"

'Untung masih imut,' pikir beberapa cowok berpikiran 'ngeres' *author ditendang* yang rupanya seorang fujo.

"Tenang, Ichi-chan. Kau masih tetap imut kok!" ujar Aki sambil mengipas-ngipas tak jelas.

_Glek..._

'U-uhh... Kayaknya besok musti ganti model lagi, deh?' runtuk Ichirouta dalam hati. Ia mengutuk-ngutuk semua orang yang masih mengatakan bahwa ia 'manis dan cantik'.

Ternyata benar saja, keesokan harinya ia benar-benar mengubah penampilannya. Ia kini berjalan dengan gaya seorang emo-nyet-, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Tak lupa ia memakai kalung rantai –kapal- yang berbandulkan tengkorak. Dan satu lagi yang berbeda, rambut gundul!

Hari ini Ichirouta benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Gimana enggak coba? Dia yang biasanya bertingkah biasa-biasa kini bertingkah seperti seorang lelaki galak dan yang paling utama, dia gak imut dan cantik lagi. Membuat para cowok yang mengganggunya dulu lari tunggang langgang karena takut melihatnya.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah ruang klub sepak bola. Dengan langkah tegap nan sigap ia membuka pintu dan berhasil membuat semua orang cengo+pongo+jantungan.

"Si-siapa kau!" kali ini Yuuto yang berteriak dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

'Gak imut banget!' pikir Natsumi, Aki, dan Haruna.

"Jangan sembarangan masuk ke ruang klub orang, ya!" ujar Mamoru setengah membentak.

Lama Ichirouta terdiam, membuat semua yang menanti jawabannya kesal. Ia pun menghela napas panjang dan menjawab, "aku... ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU!"

"HAAAAHHHH...!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichirouta polos.

"Kan gak imut lagiiii..." balas trio manajer itu bersamaan sembari merengut kesal.

"Uh, kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Yuto terlihat agak kesal.

"Karena... aku cowok," jawab Ichirouta malu-malu.

"GUBRAK!"

"Habis... kalian bilang aku cantik kayak cewek sih..." lanjutnya sambil manyun-manyun.

"JIAH!"

**THE END**

Hwaa... Bagaimana? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Abal kah? Alay kah? Lebay kah –ini sih kayaknya iya-?

Apakah endingnya ngegantung? Apakah saia terlalu membash?

Ah, sudahlah. Saia cuma pengen minta satu...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
